F.E.A.R:The First Step/Chapter Two
~Anne-Marie~ "F.E.A.R.....It stands for Force of Elite Advanced Resources... A group of people, with gifts, skills, to make the team. People like you... It is a secret organization, with our base, here in the Blue Mountains, Virginia, America however we work all over the world. We have contacts in the CIA, FBI, NSA and more. Not even our president knows a lot about us...But back on topic, you have been chosen, recruited in F.E.A.R... This means, you have a certain skill, which has helped you survive. Anne-Marie-" I l jumped, hearing my name. Looking around I saw everyone staring at me again. I blushed a deep red and sat down, sliding down my seat, wishing I could go invisible. Two embarrassing things in one day! I had ruined my chance of becoming liked and popular, once again... Mr Simmons coughed and started again. "Anne-Marie here, has been recruited because of her wonderful tracking and spying skills. Dominika has gun skills to put the best assassin to shame. Marcus is a swordsman of such high quality, he could beat the world I say. Isa is so good with poisons, that you should watch your drinks. Felix, our ahhh thief you could say. And Dex, an inventor so good I say he could put Charles Hood, our gadgets master, to the test. See, all of you have simply, amazing skills!" We all looked at each other, as Mr Simmons stopped to fiddle with his microphone. The girl, Dominika, I would have thought of as a shopaholic beauty queen, not a gunner. And the poison boy, Isa, scared me a bit. It was all so strange. All of the others had just awesome skills, I had...Tracking skills...Nothing important like guns and swords or poisons and gadgets. Compared to them, I was just a farm girl from Australia....All of them seemed so strong! "Now, you are the only teenage team, as you are probably wondering. Why? Well, this business of spying is dangerous. There is a chance of death. But all of you were recruited, because you are the most likely to survive. Yes, we had other teenage spies. Unfortunately, all of them have say passed....Teenagers make wonderful spies because no-one expects them. They can go in so many covers. So many histories." That was true. Teenagers could get in nearly anywhere without being suspected. Mama had once told me, when you became an adult, you lost the power of innocence and soon the world was full of accusations. Ia had always thought it was just a stupid saying, but now I see the truth...Still, it blew me away. Teenage spies....Like in the movies Papa would buy for me! "Before you go on missions though, you will have to go through a long training. here in the Blue Mountains, we can do nearly anything. You will be tested to your limits. This will be hard, but it will happen. You will become together, and become friends after team-mates. You will be able to trust each other through your training, and if that succeeds, onto your mission. To tell you the truth, I am unsure if you will survive..." I was shocked.I had never thought about dying so young. Mama and Papa said, you should have your wrinkles before you get a bad back. I am scared too...Training sounds hard and ferocious. At sixteen, I should be brave and grown up. But after Papa and Mama's death....Am I still so weak.... "But you may survive. You may save the world. So now, lets go onto the tour! Miss Cross will lead you, as I have a meeting. Treat her with great respect please. Good day and I hope to see you soon children." We all nodded goodbye and sat down for a few minutes as he left. The girl, Dominika stood up first, and said with a slight Russian accent for us all to hurry up. She walked over to where Miss Cross was waiting, tapping her heel against the metal floor, making a little echo. We stood up and followed her over, me staying at the back, so to not get in the light much. "Now first past the dorms where you will be staying!" Miss Cross' voice ran out through the hall and we started forward, for the tour of F.E.A.R.'s secret base.......... Category:Stories Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Nhlott Category:Collaboration